The End
by HarmoniousPie
Summary: A Greyish 5 shot. Non HBP/DH compatible. He had done it. He had defeated Lord Voldemort. That was when the thin piece of metal slid right through him. Read to see what happens. Luna's POV now up!
1. Chapter 1

I'm working on the Gilded Rose! I swear I am but I've got writer's block. So it'll take a while.

This is a non HBP/DH compatible 4 shot.

Suicide and Major character deaths ahead.

* * *

He had done it. He had defeated Lord Voldemort. He fulfilled his destiny.

He dropped his guard to celebrate, feeling that there was no more danger. That was when he felt a thin of metal slide underneath his diaphragm. It was a fatal wound and he knew it. The sword slid out of his ribcage and he fell to the ground. A voice shouted "Reducto!". Someone came and knelt by him. He looked into the eyes he loved.

"You did it." She said smoothing his hair back.

"You helped me." He replied

"But _you_ did it. How could I have helped?"

"I love you ." he whispered, "It's always been you. I would've said something, I _wanted_ to say something but he's my best mate. I couldn't do it. Take care of him."

She watched as the light drained from his eyes. It was then that she felt his presence behind her.

"Did you hear him?" she asked

"Yes."

"Did you know that he loved me?"

"How could I not? It was obvious when he looked at you."

"We're through. You knew how I felt about him. You knew how he felt about me. And yet you kept us apart. We're over!"

"I love you!"

"If you loved me you would've let me be free. Go away! LEAVE ME!"

He walked away and the others followed him. She took the wand that laid next to her and placed it to her temple.

"Avada Kedavra." she whispered.

The last thing she heard was her own voice before the nothingness took over her.

Everyone saw her body slumped over his. They assumed she was mourning. They went to get her when it started to rain. That was when they discovered she was dead. They were buried together. On their tombstone was written:

_Harry James Potter_

_July 31__st__, 1980 - October 31__st__, 1997_

_Hermione Jane Granger_

_September 19__th__, 1979 –October 31__st__, 1997_

_We could not be parted in life_

_And we would not be parted in death_

* * *

Well thats the first one. Depressing, ne? The next one is in Harry's POV. 


	2. Chapter 2

The End- Harry POV

Thanks to all who read the first chapter. This is the second. And if you went to read my other fics after reading the first chapter then you get a cookie! hands out cookies

* * *

I watched Voldemort fall to the ground, dead. I had done it! I had defeated Voldemort! I didn't have to be on attack alert 24/7 anymore.

I let my guard down (as Moody would have said CONSTANT VIGILANCE, Potter, CONSTANT VIGILANCE!). I thought all the Death Eaters had dropped their weapons. I didn't know that Antonin Dolohov was behind me with a sword. Well, at least I didn't know until he slid it under my diaphragm, severing my aorta.

Yes, I know anatomy. Hermione made me learn it. It came in quite handy too, when we used muggle torture. I immediately knew it was fatal. I knew I didn't have much time left. I heard a voice shout "Reducto!" as he slid the sword out and I felt his brain splatter against my back. I fell to my knees and then collapsed to the side. Someone came and knelt by me. A hand moved hair out of my face and I could see that it was the woman I loved. I looked into her chocolate brown eyes and tried to smile. I had to tell her. I was dying, and she deserved to know how I felt.

"You did it." She whispered

"You helped me." I said

"But _you_ did it. How could I have helped?"

"I love you." I whispered. I saw my best mate approach. With my eyes I told him I was sorry. "I would have said something, I _wanted_ to say something but he's my best mate. I couldn't do it. Take care of him."

I looked at her one last time and then my world went black.

* * *

So? Review please! And go check out my other stories! 


	3. Chapter 3

The End Part 3: Hermione's POV.

I just quickly want to take my time and say thanks to those who have read/are reading this fic. I especially want to thank: **StunningSpellRocks2345**, **8 bit wonder**, **dennisud**, **lorelover**, and **hp gal** for reviewing this fic. You all get chocolate chip internet cookies hands out cookies. For all those who've read this and cheked out my other fics, I also thank you.

Now on with the story!

* * *

I had just taken out an unnamed Death Eater when I saw it. Voldemort fell. Harry had won! Harry had defeated Voldemort! Part of me knew I should go to Ron so that we could celebrate Voldemort's fall. Instead though I started for Harry. That was when Antonin Dolohov stabbed Harry. From where I was standing it looked to be just under the diaphragm. He took the sword out as someone yelled "Reducto!". Harry fell to his knees and then to the side. I ran to him and brushed the hair out of his face. He looked at me.

"You did it." I whispered

"You helped me." He said.

"But _you_ did it. How could I have helped?"

"I love you ." he whispered, "It's always been you. I would've said something, I _wanted_ to say something but he's my best mate. I couldn't do it. Take care of him."

I watched as the light left his eyes. Now they were just empty emerald shells. I felt _his_ presence behind me and wondered how long he had been there.

"Did you hear him?" I asked.

"Yes."

"Did you know he loved me?"

"How could I not? It was obvious when he looked at you."

"We're through. You knew how I felt about him. You knew how he felt about me. And yet you kept us apart. We're over!"

"I love you!"

"If you loved me you would've let me be free. Go away! LEAVE ME!"

I heard him walk away. I wondered what I would do next. I couldn't survive without Harry. My whole world revolved around him. My hand felt my wand next to my leg. I suddenly knew what to do. While Ron and everyone still had their backs to me, I picked the wand up and held it to my temple.

"Avada Kedavra." I whispered.

My own voice taking away my life was the last thing I heard before darkness filled my eyes.

* * *

So? How was that? R&R! Part four should be up right after this. 


	4. Chapter 4

The End Part 4: Ron's POV.

This is actually the longest of the four and possibly my favorite one. I'll explain why I love this one at the end.

* * *

I watched as my "best mate", Harry Potter, killed You-Know-Who. My girlfriend, Hermione, had just finished with a Death Eater. I watched her. I knew that she loved Harry and that he loved her but I kept them apart. Harry would never say anything to Hermione about his feelings for her if he thought that she loved me and since he didn't even act like he loved her (in her opinion) she stayed with me to let Harry have his happiness. She was about to head towards him when someone, I couldn't see who, stabbed Harry. His eyes went wide as he realized what had happened. Whoever it was pulled the sword out as Remus shouted "Reducto!". Harry fell and Hermione (as usual) rushed over to him. I followed her and stood there while they talked. Harry's eyes flicked to me when he told her that he loved her. His eyes said that he was sorry. Harry died before Hermione got the chance to tell him that she loved him also. This was when she felt my presence behind her.

"Did you hear him?" she asked me.

"Yes."

"Did you know he loved me?"

"How could I not? It was obvious when he looked at you."

"We're through. You knew how I felt about him. You knew how he felt about me. And yet you kept us apart. We're over!"

"I love you!"

"If you loved me you would've let me be free. Go away! LEAVE ME!"

Feeling that she needed some time to grieve I left her there with Harry's body. I told everyone else to leave her be and we all headed up to the castle. I turned to look at her before going inside and she was slumped over Harry's body. My mum cornered me when I go to the Great Hall.

"Ron, dear, where is Harry. . . . .and Hermione?" she asked looking around and not seeing either one.

"Harry's dead. And Hermione is mourning him." I replied

We left Hermione out there for three hours figuring she would come in when ready. Remus, Tonks, Bill, and I went out to get her when it started to rain. Tonks was the first to realize she was dead.

"Oh Merlin! Hermione!" she screamed sitting next to the still girl and feeling her carotid artery. Tonks looked at me. "She's dead. She killed herself."

I looked at the bodies. In that moment I made my choice. In that second I grew up. No longer was I the petty, jealous, bastard that kept true love apart. I was a new person who would allow my best friends to be together forever.

"Let's bring them inside." I said "We have a funeral to plan."

"Don't you mean funerals?" asked Bill looking at me.

"No. She wanted to be with him in death and we should honor that request. We will bury the together." I said pulling my wand out, "_Conjuro Medicus_".

I managed to conjure to floating magical stretchers. Tonks and Remus floated the bodies onto the stretchers and Bill magiked them back to the Great Hall. Everyone screamed when we brought in the bodies. 3 days later their state funeral was held. No one knew. However that the two bodies in the magical coffin were not the real Harry and Hermione. I knew this wasn't what they would've wanted to the night before I took two rocks and transfigured them into exact replicas of Harry and Hermione. I replaced the real bodies with the fake ones and hid the real ones. I acted like I was sad during the fancy state funeral and even went as far to shed some tears. The next day I took their bodies to Godric's Hollow. I bought a regular coffin, as opposed to a magical one that never allows the bodies to decay, enlarged the inside and placed them inside. I excavated a whole and put the coffin there. After a few moments search I found a flat rock. Into it I carved this:

_HJP: 1980-1997_

_HJG: 1979-1997_

_May they be together in death_

_As they were not in life_

Every year when hundreds of people flock to their "grave" at Hogwarts, I go to Godric's Hollow. I tell them what has passed since I last spoke to them. Every year I apologize for what I did. I do so even though I know they have forgiven me in death. This is the first year I'll be sharing my secret with anyone. This year I'll be bringing my wife, Luna Lovegood- Weasley. She will understand why I did what I did. She knew that what they got would not have been what they wanted.

* * *

Now to why this is my favorite part It touches me. Ron has never been my favorite character but when I was writing this I loved it. It was a more mature Ron and I liked it.

This is probably the end of The End unless I decide to write something in Luna's POV which would be interesting.


	5. Chapter 5

HEY!!! I'm working all new chaps of everything but this popped into my head and wouldn't come out.

It's in Luna's POV which was somewhat hard to capture but I think I did a good job on it.

ENJOY!!!!

Disclaimer: I don't it. Wish I did but I don't.

* * *

My name is Luna Weasley nee Lovegood. I have been married to Ronald Weasley for over 6 years. I thought I knew everything about him. I know his favorite color (Chudley Orange), his favorite Quidditch team (Chudley Cannons), his favorite food (everything), and who his best friends were (Harry Potter and Hermione Granger). Yesterday, however, I discovered he'd been keeping a secret from me for 10 years. It's not a life threatening secret but it is a very big secret nonetheless. Ronald hasn't gone to Harry and Hermione's grave since their funeral. I always wondered why he instead went to Godric's Hollow.

My story starts on October 28th, 2007, nearly ten years since the murder of Harry Potter and the suicide of Hermione Granger (Or as Ronald says the death of The Potter's). It was on this day that Ronald asked me to accompany him to Godric's Hollow. Always having been curious about why he goes and what he does (Snorkack hunting perhaps?) I agreed to go with him. I flooed his brother George the following day and asked him to take our three children, Harry Sirius and Hermione Selene (fraternal twins age 5), and Harmony Marie (age 3), to Hogwarts for the traditional visit to the grave, tour of Harry's Favorite Hogwarts/Hogsmeade Haunts, lunch in the Great Hall, and the retelling of the Final Battle. George, of course, agreed and said that he, his wife Alicia, and his son Frederick Joseph would pick the kids up at 9 AM. They arrived at 9 sharp on the 31st. After the usual pleasantries and toasts to Voldemort's defeat they flooed off to Hogwarts.

Ron and I left for the Hollow at 11AM. We arrived on the far end of town and walked through to an old church. He stopped inside and said a quick prayer and spoke with a priest for a moment. Then we went back outside into a cemetery. We walked to the very back to the start of the forest. I wondered what we were doing until we stopped and I looked down. At my feet was a flat rock that had been carved into. For a moment I wondered if this had anything to do with Crumple-Horned Snorkacks before I read the rock's inscription. After doing so I looked up at Ronald.

"I took their bodies," he said before I could ask anything, "I knew them better than any of those people who planned that great big funeral. I may have been the world's biggest prick by keeping them apart but I knew what they wanted. We each discussed what we would want if we died in battle. We all chose to be buried here at Godric's Hollow Cemetery. When I told them what Harry and Hermione wanted they laughed at me. So I made a choice to stick to their wishes. The night before the ceremony I took their bodies and transfigured two rocks two put in their place."

"I'm proud of you, Ronald. You made the right choice. Besides if anyone ever finds out we can always blame it on the Patfidishes. They make people do weird things. What do you normally do when you come here?" I asked.

"Just talk to them. I tell them about you, and Little Harry and Hermione and Harmony. I tell them how much I miss them. I talk about what's up with everyone from the old Gryffindor gang and the DA. I tell them about the rest of the family and what's new at Hogwarts. And I apologize for what I did to them. They forgave me long ago but I still apologize." He said sitting down in front of the rock.

We spent two hours at the grave. On the way back through town we stopped in a little café to have a bite to eat. The waitress seemed to know Ronald and was surprised to see that he had finally brought his wife with him.

"I'm very pleased to meet you." She said to me when Ronald went to the loo. "Been wanting to meet you since Mr. Weasley first mentioned you about 7 years ago now. Never forget the first time I met him. Covered in dirt he was, like he had been digging a grave. He seemed to be very sad and mentioned sumthing about losing his best friends. Ever since then he's been here on Halloween to visit Father Lewis and spend some time at the cemetery. Always drops by here for lunch he does. Shows me pictures of you and the kiddies. Well I gots ta be getting back to work now. I hope to be seeing you again."

We arrived home at about the same time as George with the kids. Harmony was exhausted so I put her to bed and Ron made dinner for the rest of us. After dinner we told Little Harry and Hermione about our disastrous trip to The Department of Mysteries to rescue Sirius Black. Ronald completed it with phantom figures that acted out what we were saying.

Yesterday, I discovered that my husband lied to me. Yesterday, I discovered that Hogwarts is not the final resting place of Harry Potter and Hermione Granger. Yesterday, I discovered a secret that will only be told to my children. Ronald and I decided that we will never tell anyone except for Little Harry and Hermione and Harmony the true burial place of the Hero and Heroine of the Wizarding World. They liked privacy. They shall have it even in death.

* * *

REVIEW!!! They are always appreciated and mostly responded to when I have the time!!!!!! 


End file.
